Mein kleine
by Karen Kirkland Beilschmidt
Summary: y creció la familia, ambas familias ahora se encargan de educar a las nuevas partes de su nación, las clases de música son importantes para relajarse y los entrenamientos necesarios para fortalecerse físicamente pero no todos son buenos en ambas cosas...
1. A nivel mundial tu nombre sera

_**Bueno eh aquí la historia prometida, para quienes leyeron "Mein liebe" aquí esta una especie de segunda parte… espero la disfruten**_

Mein Kleine

Era otro día normal en Austria, el sol brillaba junto a una suave brisa matutina, los Gilbird cantaban y la ex nación más awesome dormía profundamente, tan pesado era su sueño que no escucho a Rachell levantarse ni los pasos por el pasillo, pero el portazo que le siguió si lo escucho…

-Eh!?-el albino miro a su alrededor hasta llegar con la vista a la puerta, para ver quien la había azotado de esa manera, nada más y nada menos que su hija Amalia de ya unos 14 años en apariencia, lucía un cabello con ondulaciones de color castaño con ese rizo austriaco, sus rasgos faciales eran muy parecidos a los del albino y venía con un obvio semblante de molestia –mein Kleine mädchen, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué sucede?, fater, te has quedado dormido y además preguntas que sucede…-su mirada escarlata parecía volverse más roja –mein gott no creo que hallas olvidado que día es hoy ¿verdad?-

El prusiano sudo frio-claro que no…-claro que sí, lo había olvidado

Sin decir ni una palabra, solo con un largo suspiro dio media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación haciéndole una seña a su padre queriéndole decir que lo olvidara. Seguido de la salida de ella entro su hermano ajustándose los anteojos mientras veía a su hermana salir –espero no la hallas hecho enfadar- Ferdinand lucia su cabello albino ordenado con un corte similar al de su padre pero con un flequillo sobre la frente, y en la parte de atrás de la cabeza tenía un rizo curvado hacia arriba, sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las de su madre

-pueden decir que es igualita a mí, pero en algunas cosas es idéntica a su madre-Gilbert se levantó en dirección al armario para sacar su uniforme militar –Ferdinand recuérdame que ocurre hoy, he estado tan atareado con el trabajo que olvido algunas cosas-

El pequeño albino saco un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entrego al mayor, era una carta que habían enviado los superiores de su mujer –si esto no te hace recordar, nada lo hará-

Prusia recibió el papel y se palmeo la frente –no esperes más hijo, dime lo que tienes que decirme…-

El aludido rio en voz baja y luego miro a su padre –Oh baka-san!-

-te juro que lo tuve en mente toda la semana-el de ojos carmesí comenzó a arreglarse con su uniforme militar lo más rápido que pudo –Fer, ¿dónde está tu uniforme militar?-

-mamá lo está planchando junto con el de mein schwester- se dio media vuelta para retirarse –y tranquilo, mama no está molesta porque te quedaste dormido-cerro la puerta tras el

Unos minutos más tarde, el prusiano ya se encontraba en la sala bebiendo una taza de café en compañía de la austriaca que terminaba de arreglar los uniformes de los niños -¿Por qué no me despertaste mädchen?-

-mh?, sabes que no me gusta molestarte liebe, además sabía que no olvidarías el día en que mis superiores vienen a conocer a nuestros pequeños-la castaña se sentía orgullosa de sus hijos –les asignaran sus territorios-

-claro que no, que clase de padre crees que soy kesesese~-dio un sorbo a su infusión de café- y ¿la marimacha y tu aseñorado hermano?-

-fueron a buscar el uniforme de Elisya- comenzó a guardar la plancha y la tabla de planchar –también vendrán los superiores de Hungría- luego se asomó por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones – ¡Ferdinand!, ¡Amalia!-

Los recién nombrados aparecieron de inmediato en el mismo orden en que habían sido nombrados, aunque de un empujón Amalia se puso en frente de su hermano desatando el mal humor de este

– ¿Qué clase de animal salvaje eres?- Ferdinand no vacilaba cuando de retar a su hermana se trataba

Y obviamente que ella no se quedaría callada -¿a quién llamas animal?- tomándolo por el cuello de su camiseta

-no veo otro animal aparte de ti schwester-el pequeño albino se echó a reír

Amalia estaba enojada ya le bastaba con su padre olvidadizo –ahora sí, ya valiste-

Prusia reacciono en ese momento pero antes de hablar alguien azotó un látigo contra el suelo –basta de pelear ustedes dos-ambos aludidos se asustaron con el golpe

Todos voltearon a ver quién había hecho semejante acción que paralizo a los mellizos, y era nada menos que el menor de los alemanes, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert suspiro –Bruder, mein gott casi me mataste-

El rubio venia en compañía de Hungría, Austria y Elisya –perdón Gilbert, pero sabes que no soporto las peleas entre soldados del mismo bando-esto último lo dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a sus sobrinos, una con la vista retadora le devolvía la mirada y el otro con las manos atrás y la vista al suelo

Austria ingreso a la casa junto a la húngara, ambos seguidos por la pequeña de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños obscuros, Elisya tenía mucho de su madre, y del austriaco también había heredado un par de cosas

-Srta. Rachell, ¿no han aparecido nuestros superiores?-Elizabetha estaba nerviosa, ya tenía a la pequeña más o menos lista

-no Hungría, he estado toda la mañana pegada a la ventana por si aparecen-le entrego los uniformes a los niños para que fueran a cambiarse –ya van a dar las doce del día, deben venir en camino-

El austriaco envió a su pequeña a cambiarse mientras tomaba asiento junto al albino dando un largo suspiro –te veo cansado Prusia-

-no sabes cuánto señorito podrido- miro al alemán –y ¿a qué se debe tu presencia West?-

Alemania, quien había tomado asiento frente a ellos levanto una ceja extrañado por la pregunta –es un día importante en la vida de mis sobrinos, no me lo podía perder-

Se escuchó la risilla de la austriaca –a tu hermano no se le olvido-

-mädchen, yo tampoco lo olvide-la ex nación trataba de convencer a su mujer de que no había olvidado el importante acontecimiento

-liebe, yo envié a Fer y a Amalia en la mañana-vio al Prusiano decaerse y se le acerco –tranquilo, sé que tu trabajo te tiene atareado-le beso la mejilla

-me siento avergonzado por olvidar este día tan importante para ellos- Prusia se dirigió a su cuarto justo cuando los superiores de Austria y Hungría llegaban –ya vengo-

Alemania les abrió la puerta a estos señores, el superior de Austria saludo a Rachell y Roderich, luego la superior de Hungría la saludo también y de inmediato solicitaron la presencia de los chicos y sus Padres en la sala

Por el pasillo apareció Gilbert junto a Amalia y Ferdinand, quien se posicionó junto a Rachell dejando a sus hijos adelante, la pequeña Elisya también venia y se puso delante de la húngara y el austriaco

El primero en acercarse fue el superior de los austriacos para mirar a los mellizos Beilschmidt -mh… bien veamos, la niña se parece mucho a la ex nación… y el muchacho tiene cierto parecido con Austria pero es albino…- se mostraba muy serio pero luego sonrió y entrego un sobre a cada uno de ellos, luego miro a Elisya –vaya…- se dirigió a la superior de Hungría- creo que debemos conversar-

La superior de la húngara asintió y se alejaron un poco para charlar unos segundos, se dieron las manos y ella le entrego un sobre de otro color a la pequeña –ábranlos-

Amalia fue la primera en abrir el sobre y ver el nombre con el que sería reconocida a nivel mundial –veamos, dice… Linz- miro a su madre como preguntando

-es una de las ciudades importantes de nuestro país- Rachell le acaricio el cabello -¿Qué dice el tuyo Ferdinand?-

-dice…-abrió el sobre –Salzburgo-

Prusia puso una mano en la cabeza de su hijo –otra ciudad importante si no me equivoco-

-estas en lo correcto liebe-la austriaca le sonrió

La hija de Elizabetha comenzó a abrir su sobre con cuidado –mami, dice Budapest…-

La cara de la húngara mostraba emoción –Budapest, es mi capital…- miro a su superior quien solo le sonrió

Ambos superiores se retiraron del lugar, el último en salir fue el de Austria quien se acercó a Rachell y le entrego disimuladamente un sobre del mismo color que el de Elisya, luego se despidió de ella y esta le hizo una leve reverencia antes de que se retirara, la puerta se cerró y el primero en hablar fue Prusia –Ferdinand, Amalia, este es un regalo de mi parte por este día-les entrego una caja

La pequeña de ojos carmesí recibió la caja y la abrió con lentitud –mein gott – en el interior de la caja habían dos hermosas cruces de hierro

–Danke fater – agradecieron al unísono ambos niños

-son de ustedes ahora-Gilbert les sonrió y luego miro a los demás adultos en la habitación- estoy hay que celebrarlo ¿no?-

Alemania se levantó –te apoyo bruder- saco un poco de dinero y abrió la puerta- iré a comprar algo de wrust y cerveza- luego cerró la puerta tras el

-Elisya, estoy muy orgulloso-Roderich felicito a la pequeña

La húngara lo codeo –se le olvida algo Sr. Austria-

El austriaco suspiro –y creo que te comprare un violín nuevo-

-¡enserio! Gracias papi-la pequeña húngara abrazo a su padre y luego se juntó con sus primos para salir al jardín un rato, pero en eso Ferdinand se devolvió y se acercó a su madre

Le susurro en el oído -¿Cuándo le dirás a papá?-

Y ella le respondió de la misma manera –ya le diré, cuando se dé la ocasión, pero será hoy-y luego lo envió con su hermana y su prima

-¿qué le paso?- la húngara noto la actitud de Rachell y su hijo

Sonriente la castaña le contesto como si nada –ya sabes, el asuntito que debo hablar con Gilbert –

-¡tus hijos ya saben!-la vio asentir y se echó a reír – y él es el único desinformado, ¿no se pondrá bravo por no ser el primero en saberlo?-

Riendo también -no, no le tomara importancia sabes cómo es de despistado – ve al susodicho acercarse –ahí viene shh-

El albino se acerca y abrasa a su mujer –mädchen, sabes tu hermano tocara algo de música, ¿te gustaría bailar la primera pieza conmigo?-

-claro liebe, me encantaría- le dio la mano y siguieron el ritmo de un suave vals clásico –no has perdido tu talento, y no bailamos hace mucho-

-kesesese, bailar es como andar en bicicleta para mi liebe-el prusiano siempre orgulloso

La música se detuvo cuando Alemania regreso de sus compras con el wrust y la cerveza –ahora si podemos festejar-

Hungría y Nyo Austria comenzaron a ordenar la mesa mientras, Prusia y Alemania preparaban el wrust, y Austria horneaba un kuchen de manzana. Luego al estar todo listo Gilbert llamo a los niños para que entraran a cenar. Una vez todos en la mesa, Hungría se puso de pie –bueno, esta cena es en honor a nuestros retoños, que ya son parte importante de la nación del Sr y la Srta. Austria y también de la mía- en eso se levanta Rachell- le dejare la palabra a la Srta. Austria porque sé que es algo importante-

-Danke Elizabetha, les tengo una noticia, que algunos ya saben pero otros no, y como esta cena es en honor a los niños, hoy la hare publica-se sonroja –estoy embarazada-….

_**Les dejo un poco de suspenso… tranquilos que la segunda parte está cerca n.n bueno espero sus comentarios, no soy muy buena escritora pero me esfuerzo, en el siguiente cap pondré algo de lemmon para que estén atentos…**_

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Noticia asimilada, la familia crece mas

_**Y aquí tienen el segundo capitulo**_

_**Disfruten~**_

…Todos quedaron un segundo en silencio y luego comenzaron a aplaudir a excepción de Prusia que miraba a la austriaca con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –mein liebe, me haces tan feliz- abrazo a su mujer y la beso -¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-

-tres meses y medio-se rio bajito- solo que con el vestido no se nota- le tomo la mano al albino y la puso en su vientre

Los ojos del albino se abrieron de par en par –y… ¿Cuántos son?-

La austriaca se echó a reír –tranquilo, es solo una- miro al prusiano con dulzura

-¿una?... es una niña- la ve asentir sonriendo -mein gott otra awesome niña más-

Alemania se acerca a su hermano –mein bruder, ¿otra sobrina más? que ¿acaso no tienen televisor o eres un conejo?-

Todos los presentes rieron menos los niños, y esto no pasó desapercibido por la húngara que entre risas le dio un sartenazo al alemán – ¡Hay niños presentes! Por favor evite ese tipo de comentarios-

Sobándose la cabeza –ya tienen catorce años no creo que sean tan ignorantes, Gilbert ya debe haberles dado la charla, ¿no?-

El aludido se rasco la cabeza –eh, eso es a los dieciséis-

-A mi papa le da vergüenza tratar esos temas, dice que son indecentes para una niña como yo- la pequeña Budapest se integró a la conversación

-kesesese-

Al escuchar esa risa Austria se sonrojo – ¡Prusia no te rías!-

-eh? Yo no me estoy riendo- el albino se defendió

-pero si tú eres el único que se ríe así- Roderich lo ataco de nuevo

-tío Roderich, no fue papá el de la risa, fue ella-Ferdinand señalo a su hermana que estaba sentada junto a él evitando reírse mas

-kesesese perdón tío Österreich, no fue mi intención reírme- Amalia entre risas se disculpó y luego noto que todos la miraban - ¿was? –

Hungría rompió el silencio –te ríes igualita a tu padre-

-Eli tiene razón, por un momento pensé que era el quien se burlaba, me disculpo contigo Gilbert- Austria aun no salía de su asombro –sin duda se parece mucho a el-

La austriaca sonrío -mi hija salió a su padre- miro a Ferdinand – y mi hijo, todo un músico ¿no? Oh! eso me recuerda que mañana tienes clase de violín junto a Elisya-

- Jä mami- el pequeño albino siempre alegre –el tío Roderich me va a dar clases de piano también-

-así es schwester espero no te moleste-el austriaco le confirmo a su hermana lo acordado con el pequeño Salzburgo

-por supuesto que no bruder, si es algo que le gusta, pues que aprenda, así como a Amalia le gusta salir a entrenar con Gilbert-le acaricio la cabeza a la recién nombrada

-cambiando el tema, Srta. Austria ¿ya tiene un nombre para su hija?-Elizabetha quería indagar más en el asunto de la nueva hija del prusiano

-mmm, la verdad, aun no…- en eso es interrumpida por el padre de la criatura

-mädchen, déjamelo a mí, el asombroso yo le dará un nombre a esa pequeña-Prusia se sentía seguro de poder darle el mejor nombre a su pequeña hija en camino

Cuando ya cayó la noche, el Alemán ya se iba retirando pero antes se dirigió a su hermano –bruder puedes tomarte dos días de descanso, después de eso comenzaremos a trabajar a primera hora- le dio la mano al albino

-eh! Danke west, me servirá para estar con mi familia, y no te preocupes que estaré allí temprano para seguir trabajando- el de ojos carmesí respondió el apretón de manos, el siempre procuraba realizar bien su trabajo, sobre todo ahora que compartía los trabajos de la nación de su hermano siendo el la parte del este

Una vez se retiró la visita todos partieron a sus habitaciones, Prusia acompaño a sus hijos y los arropo como acostumbraba a hacerlo con Ludwig cuando era niño –Guten natch, duerman bien- les apago la luz y cerró la puerta, luego entro a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama –liebe?, debe estar en el baño-

Así era, la castaña venia del baño con su camisón de seda blanco – disculpa mi tardanza- se metió a la cama junto al albino y se acomodó cerca de el

-¿te sientes bien liebe?- él sabía que las idas al baño aumentaban con el embarazo ya que aprendió mucho con el anterior, así que ya estaba preparado

Ella le miro media adormilada –sentía un poco de mareos y nauseas, pero ya estoy mejor-bostezo y se acurruco –no es nada que no pueda controlar-

De repente el germano comenzó a sonrojarse y a reír lascivamente –me acorde de la noche en que hicimos a esta criatura-le toco el vientre – hace tres meses…-

Todos pensábamos que Gilbert era una persona que tendría relaciones a diario, y antes así era pero aprendió a controlarse después del matrimonio

-también me acuerdo- la austriaca se sonrojo al recordarlo

_**Flash Back**_

_**Era una tranquila noche, todas las luces de la casona de Austria estaban apagadas menos la del cuarto de Rachell y Gilbert…**_

_**El albino devoraba la boca de su mujer como lobo hambriento mientras metía las manos por abajo de su camisón y acariciaba sus piernas, bajo de sus labios hasta el cuello dejando suaves marcas y haciéndola soltar leves gemidos casi inaudibles**_

_**-ah… Prusia, los niños… ah- ella mientras se hundía en el placer trataba de no hacer mucho ruido ya que sus hijos estaban en la habitación de en frente**_

_**Agitado-tranquila, están dormidos- con cuidado el prusiano le quito el molesto camisón para dirigirse a los descubiertos pechos de la austriaca, una de las cosas que adoraba Gilbert de ella era que acostumbraba a dormir sin bracier así que al momento de intimar tenía un obstáculo menos. Comenzó a lamer uno de los pezones haciéndola gemir mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro, luego bajo besándole el vientre hasta llegar a las bragas las cuales tomo delicadamente y las retiro para introducir dos de sus dedos en la intimidad austriaca**_

_**Ella comenzó a sentir más placer cuando el comenzó a mover los dedos en su interior simulando estocadas lentas y delicadas –mein gott…aah- lo sintió retirar los dedos y luego lo observo lamérselos con descaro**_

_**El prusiano iba a la boca de la chica antes de introducir sus cinco metros germanos en ella pero antes de que llegara la chica lo tomo por sorpresa y lo recostó en la cama, le acaricio su blanquecino torso bien formado y sujeto con cuidado los bordes de su ropa interior para luego quitársela y sujetar esos cinco metros que ya mostraban lo mucho que le estaba gustando todo esto al albino, comenzó frotándolo con cuidado haciendo gruñir al prusiano de placer**_

_**-mädchen…- veía como la chica deslizaba sus manos por su miembro con rapidez, de pronto dejo de hacerlo –aah, ¿q-que sucede?-**_

_**-shh-la castaña lo hizo callar mientras acercaba su boca a las regiones vitales del albino –mhg-**_

_**-¡m—mäd-mädchen! Aah! Gott…- lo que sentía en ese momento era inexplicable –me corro…-**_

_**Ella lo soltó mientras un hilo de saliva aun unía el miembro rígido del germano a la comisura de sus labios, luego el, la puso de nuevo en la cama y con cuidado le abrió las piernas para comenzar a entrar y dar las primeas estocadas**_

_**-aah! Prusia… rápido…-enredo las piernas en las caderas de el**_

_**Impulsado por los excitantes gemidos de su mujer el prusiano aumento la velocidad sujetándola por las caderas haciéndola gemir con fuerza y él también la acompañaba –mh…Österreich… ah…- **_

_**-¡Gilbert! Aah!- tanto ella como su marido estaban a punto de llegar al clímax máximo de su encuentro carnal, bastaron cuatro estocadas más y la ex nación se corrió en el interior de la austriaca quedando agotado al igual que ella**_

_**El abrazo a la castaña mientras salía de su interior y la recostó en su pecho –Rachell, ich liebe dich mein mädchen-le besa la frente**_

_**Con la respiración agitada – ich liebe dich auch, mein hase- bostezo y se durmió…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-estabas hecha toda una fiera esa noche liebe- el germano la abrazaba y con su mano libre le hacía mimos en su pancita

Rachell sonrojada escondía su rostro bajo el edredón –mein gott Prusia no digas esas cosas, me avergüenzo-

-kesesese, pero si a mí me encanta cuando te pones así- la sujeta del vientre y se lo acaricia haciéndola sacar la cara del edredón y mirarlo a los ojos aun sonrojada –hermosa, por eso nuestros hijos son perfectos, porque son como tú-

-danke-acerco su mano a la del albino y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él –guten natch- lo beso y cerró los ojos

Sonriéndole con dulzura –guten natch, mein kleine- cerró los ojos y la siguió por el camino de los sueños…

_**Awww que gay… y así acaba el segundo capi, no sé cuándo actualizare pero es seguro que la terminare ya que odio las cosas a medias, no sé cuántos capítulos más escriba pero bueno ustedes no se preocupen solo lean~**_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. entrenamiento fisico y militar

_**Al fin, la tercera parte de este fic, sí que me tarde pero aquí lo tienen disfruten~ **_

Mein Kleine 3

5 meses después… eran las 3 am, y la austriaca comenzó a sacudir a su marido desesperada -liebe!, despierta, ¡ah! – ese último grito despertó al prusiano, a Roderich y a Elizabetha

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- vio a su mujer tratando de respirar y sujetándose el vientre –Mein gott- no sabía qué hacer, estaba a punto de dar a luz y no podía llevarla al hospital en esa condición

En ese momento Hungría y Austria aparecieron en la habitación, la chica se percató de la situación y se puso al mando de todo en el momento –Sr. Austria tráigame agua tibia y unas toallas- el austriaco salió de inmediato por las cosas que le pidió su mujer –Prusia acomoda a Rachell y apóyala, yo recibiré a la bebe –

El albino acomodo a su mujer en posición de parto y se recostó junto a ella tomándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos –tranquila liebe, tú puedes-miro a la húngara – ¿sabes cómo recibir un bebe? –

La aludida se echó a reír – logre noquear a todos tus soldados solo con mis manos y una sartén… esto no puede ser más difícil-

Austria volvió con el agua caliente y las toallas –iré a ver a los niños, luego vendré- sale de la habitación

-muy bien Srta. Austria ¡puje!- Hungría ya estaba lista

La austriaca comenzó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas apretando un poco la mano de Gilbert quien también la animaba a seguir pujando, luego de treinta minutos de esfuerzo un llanto lleno la habitación, y en las manos de Hungría estaba la criatura, ella la lavo para envolverla en una toalla y luego la entrego a su madre

Recibe a la bebe –liebe, mírala…-estaba feliz e impresionada

Prusia vio a su hija en brazos de su esposa, estaba asombrado –mädchen, es preciosa-

La pequeña era de tez tan blanca como sus hermanos, en su cabecita se veían unos cabellos albinos acompañados por ese rizo austriaco, y sus ojos eran tan rojos como los de su padre y su hermana, además era la única sin el lunar en la barbilla

Elizabetha se acercó a ellos un poco más –salió a su padre, es muy bonita- miro al germano -¿Cómo la van a llamar Gilbert?-

-le dije a mein mädchen que yo le daría un nombre…- cargo a la bebe- mein kleine, tu nombre será… Annie-

La austriaca lo miro con ternura –que hermoso nombre Gilbert-

De repente el austriaco entro en la habitación –están dormidos los tres- se acercó a Prusia para mirar a su nueva sobrina -vaya, es muy linda, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Prusia la llamo Annie- Hungría se abrazó al brazo de su marido

-¿enserio lo pensaste tu solo?- Roderich bromeo

Con sarcasmo-muy gracioso señorito podrido- el albino comenzó a mecer a la niña porque se estaba poniendo a llorar –no llores, shh, shh- la pequeña se durmió y se la entregó a su madre

La húngara miro el reloj en la mesita de noche y bostezo –Sr. Austria, ¿vamos a la cama? Son las 4:15 am-

-sí, vamos, descansa schwester –el austriaco le sonrió a su hermana y se retiró junto a Hungría

Prusia se volvió a meter en la cama junto a Rachell quien estaba acomodando a la pequeña entre ambos para dormir – luego de desayunar le armare la cuna- le acaricio la cabeza a su hija –todos mis hijos tienen un parecido conmigo-

-eso es porque tus genes son más fuertes- la austriaca se acurrucó junto al albino dejando a la pequeña entre ambos –si fueras aun una nación seguro que hubieran sido prusianos y no austriacos- sonrió

-a pesar de ser una ex nación, sé que los genes prusianos están en su sangre, se ve claramente en Ferdinand y en Annie- el germano se acomodó para dormir –o al menos la parte albina-

-Amalia no se queda atrás liebe, esos ojos rojos no son comunes y tiene los mismos rasgos faciales que tu-la germana bostezo y cerro sus ojos

-descansa mädchen – le besa la frente y la acompaña en su sueño

En cuanto el sol comenzó a colarse por la ventana dando de lleno en la cara del prusiano este se despertó – ugh… y yo que quería seguir durmiendo- miro a Nyoaustria – y ella duerme como si fuera un tronco – sonrió – bueno ella uso todas sus fuerzas esta madrugada – le acaricio la mejilla retirando algunos cabellos de su rostro

De pronto la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse con lentitud haciéndola rechinar –padre ¿estas despierto?- era Ferdinand quien venía a conocer a su hermana

-si hijo, pasa con cuidado que tu madre está dormida- se sentó en la cama cuando el albino más pequeño llego a su lado -¿vienes a conoces a tu nueva hermanita?- lo ve asentir –ok te la enseñare-

Gilbert cargo a la pequeña con cuidado y se la enseño al menor quien la miraba con atención acomodando sus gafas –se parece a ti- rio - ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-se llama Annie- Prusia la meció un poco para arrullarla, en eso aparecen Amalia y Elisya

-buenos días tío Gilbert –la pequeña Húngara le saludo cordialmente – valla es muy bonita –dijo contemplando a la bebe –a veces me dan ganas de tener un hermanito o hermanita-

-kesesese pues deberías decírselo a tu aseñorado padre – el prusiano bromeo

Amalia se acercó a mirar – le enseñare a ser ruda… Para así golpear a Ferdinand juntas-

-¡hey! Yo no te he hecho nada- el recién nombrado alego

-kesesese~ es broma bruder- lo abrazo por los hombros –mama esta exhausta, debió ser duro para ella-

Prusia les sonrió-sí, bueno es natural, uso todas sus fuerzas, después de que nacieron ustedes tubo que guardar reposo por 6 días-

De la nada un olor llego a las narices de los tres germanos despiertos. –Mi mami está preparando panqueques- Elisya se integró de repente -¿vamos a desayunar?-

-Jä, vayan niños yo me vestiré e iré enseguida- el albino se empezó a levantar mientras los 3 chicos salían hacia la cocina –crecen tan rápido…-

-así es…- Rachell se había despertado y se sentaba en la cama – hoy debía darles clases de música junto a mi hermano…-

- yo le ayudare a tu bruder no te preocupes- le guiño un ojo y le beso la frente –tú debes descansar, te traeré el desayuno-En eso la pequeña Annie se pone a llorar-eh? no llores pequeña…-la carga- shh, shh- pero no funciono, esta vez se puso a llorar más fuerte

-liebe, dámela-sonriente recibe a la pequeña – papi te asusto ¿verdad?- la pequeña deja de llorar y sonríe –ahora te daré tu desayuno- se levanta la blusa y la pequeña se acercó por instinto

El prusiano se pone de pie para salir hacia la cocina y susurra un poco decaído-yo…la asuste-sale de la habitación

En la cocina Hungría les servía a los niños sus panqueques calientitos –buenos días niños, aquí está su desayuno- la chica siempre sonriente

-mami y ¿mi papa?- Elisya se preocupó al no ver a Austria en la mesa

-está en el salón de música, debe dejar ordenado para darles clases- continuo sirviendo el desayuno

Al rato Prusia y Roderich aparecieron en la cocina y de inmediato la pequeña húngara fue a saludar a su padre y luego volvió a su asiento

-aquí tiene señor Austria, y toma Gilbert- Elizabetha les sirvió y luego se sentó junto a su marido

-Tío Roderich- Ferdinand hablo -¿Qué haremos en las clases de música?- se mostraba impaciente ya que siempre habían tocado por diversión y distracción pero ahora sería diferente

-bueno, estudiaremos la música a fondo, notas musicales, lectura de compases y escritura también-se ajustó las gafas- y a diferencia de lo que hacían cuando eran niños "normales" que era aprenderse una partitura por diversión, comenzarán a componer y escribir las suyas, además asistirán los tres, no solo Ferdinand y Elisya- esto último lo dijo viendo a Amalia

-Tsk! Papá, ¿Por qué debo ir? No me gusta la música- Amalia comenzó a quejarse mientras comía

-mein liebe-le limpio la boca – es algo de que debes saber, a mí tampoco me gustaba mucho, yo estaré ayudando al señorito en la clase mientras su madre guarda reposo - abrazo al austriaco – y me preocupare de que aprendas todo –

-Wii- dijo con sarcasmo la pequeña de ojos carmesí mientras recargaba la cabeza en su mano

-ya verás que será divertido- Hungría trataba de entusiasmar a la pequeña germana

El albino se levantó- iré a dejarle el desayuno a mein mädchen, luego los alcanzo -

Terminaron de desayunar y Roderich condujo a los niños hacia el salón de música –muy bien tomen asiento- el austriaco comenzó a dibujar unas notas musicales con sus respectivos nombres en un pizarrón instalado por la Húngara y mientras estaba en eso Prusia llego y le ayudo a escribir

-esto es una pérdida de tiempo- bufo molesta Amalia – no quiero quedarme como una nenita tocando música en casa-

-Schwester será mejor que dejes de quejarte- le susurro con calma Ferdinand – si no te gusta mejor guarda silencio-

-Fer tiene razón Amalia, papá suele perder la paciencia muy rápido, si te oye seguro se molestara- La hija del austriaco trataba de hacer entender a la germana

Al final Amalia opto por guardarse sus comentarios e ignorar la clase, estuvo una hora mirando hacia la nada distraída hasta que Gilbert se le acerco –Y ¿bien? ¿Qué has aprendido de lo que explico el señorito?-

-¿eh…?- ni siquiera había notado cuando se le había acercado -…- miraba a Prusia en silencio

Este último solo suspiro – ven – la saco del salón y se sentó con ella afuera de este –no te gusta esto ¿verdad?-

-no- Amalia se escuchaba un poquito apenada – pero sé que mamá se enfadara si no aprendo-

El albino se echó a reír -¿de dónde has sacado semejante ocurrencia? – le acaricio el cabello – tu madre no se va a molestar – le sonrió –ella estará orgullosa con lo que tu hagas, ahora dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-quiero entrenar contigo y el tío West –a la muchacha se le iluminaban sus ojos

-oh pero que suerte tienes, pues en la tarde tendré entrenamiento con mi hermano ¿quieres venir?- Gilbert sabia como subirle el animo

-¡enserio!- ve asentir al albino- ¡sí! -lo abraza- ich liebe fater-

Luego del almuerzo el albino y su hija partieron hacia Alemania, al llegar, el dueño de casa se extrañó al ver a su sobrina junto a su hermano vistiendo el uniforme militar –bruder ¿para que la has traído? Se aburrirá-

-kesesese~ ella vino por cuenta propia, se aburre con las clases de música y quiere entrenar con nosotros-Gilbert se sentía orgulloso de su pequeña

-pero ya te había dicho que les haría entrenamientos a los 3 chicos cuando cumplieran 16…-el rubio dudaba que Amalia pudiera con el entrenamiento

-vamos son solo 2 años antes ¿Qué podría pasarle?- agrego Prusia mientras, Amalia les veía discutir sobre su petición

Finalmente el alemán cedió y decidió dejarla con la condición de que los otros chicos no se enteraran, lo cual ella acepto sin cuidado

-bien, toma esto Amalia-Ludwig le entrego un par de pesas pequeñas de 5 kg cada una –veamos cuanto haces en un minuto, comenzaras junto con nosotros ¿ok?-le pone un contador en el brazo-por si pierdes la cuenta-

-¡si tío west!- tomo las pesas y se puso en posición –estoy lista-

Y al dar la señal los tres germanos comenzaron a mover sus brazos coordinadamente. Al pasar el minuto correspondiente se detuvieron

-muy bien bruder ¿Cuánto?- interrogo el rubio a su hermano

-kesesese pues 185- el prusiano siempre orgulloso de sí mismo - mein kleine ¿qué tal te fue?- se acercó a ella-¿15, 25, 34?-

Ella le miro con una sonrisa socarrona -184-

Ambos mayores le miraban incrédulos, Alemania se acercó a ella para verificar el contador –mein gott-no daba crédito a lo que veía –es increíble que siendo tan pequeña tenga tanta fuerza-

Así que el resto de la tarde estuvieron viendo las capacidades de Amalia, logro levantar una pesa grande de 75 kg con un poco de esfuerzo, corrió junto con ellos durante 30 minutos, 85 flexiones de brazos en 1 minuto y 89 abdominales en el mismo tiempo la joven Linz era una verdadera máquina de guerra…

Cuando ya se iban a casa, Alemania les detuvo –cambie de opinión, trae a Ferdinand la próxima vez, quiero medirlos a ambos-

El albino asintió y se retiró a casa, al llegar Rachell e interrogo -¿A dónde llevaste a Amalia?-

-la lleve al entrenamiento en casa de mi bruder-se metió a la cama –quedo exhausta, y mañana llevare a Ferdinand también-

-valla que bien, pero para ella eso de entrenar no es nuevo, siempre va contigo en la mañana-la Austriaca comenzó a alimentar a su hija más pequeña

-sí, pero solo trotamos y nada más-le hace mimos a Annie –hoy levanto un peso de 75kg con muy poco sudor, en 1 minuto hizo casi la misma cantidad con las pesas de mano que yo-se dejó caer en la almohada-estoy tan orgulloso de ella-

La castaña sonrió- eso se te ve en el rostro-

Al día siguiente después del desayuno, Prusia se quedó en la mesa junto a sus pequeños mellizos…

El albino se aclaró la voz-Ferdinand, mein kleine hoy iras con tu schwester y conmigo a Alemania, al entrenamiento -

El aludido intento huir de la mesa pero fue frenado por Amalia quien lo tomo por el hombro y lo volvió sentar –yo, no creo que sea buena idea-

-tsk, no seas cobarde, es solo un entrenamiento- Amalia, un poco tosca para expresarse le daba ánimos –si yo pude tú también puedes bruder-

-tu hermana tiene toda la razón hijo-Gilbert ayudaba también –además tu tío West me pidió que te llevara-

El pequeño Salzburgo suspiro –no saldré golpeado ¿verdad?-

-¡yo te golpeare si sigues dudando!- la castaña ya perdía la paciencia

De la nada se escuchó la voz de la austriaca desde la habitación - ¡Gilbert controla a tus hijos!-

-¡Jä, mein liebe!- le respondió de vuelta -eh… mein kleine mädchen relájate-trataba de calmar a la pequeña que era bastante "explosiva"- ahora iré con el señorito para avisarle que no estarás en la clase de música-

5 minutos después…

-Oh baka-san!- el austriaco estaba molesto – llevamos solo una clase y te llevas a mi sobrino-

El prusiano evitaba discutir, sabía perfectamente que si alzaba la voz en tono de molestia cerca de Austria, Hungría podía aparecer de la nada sartén en mano para golpearlo –pero puedes enseñarle por la tarde- tenía una risa nerviosa en la cara

Roderich estaba disconforme, molesto y de brazos cruzados frente al de ojos carmesí –uhmm –

-Sr. Austria-

La voz de la Húngara hizo estremecer al prusiano -¡no le he hecho nada! ¡Ten piedad marimacha!-

Elizabetha lo miro como bicho raro - Sr Austria voy a ir al centro con Bélgica-

Suspiro pesadamente-ah pues entonces quedaremos solo yo, mi hermana y Elisya en casa-

-Roderich, yo iré con nuestra hija- lo dijo preocupada por el ánimo del castaño –espero no te moleste-

-claro que no Eli, solo ve con cuidado yo iré a casa de la Srta. Bélgica por ustedes más tarde-

El albino se volvió a integrar a la conversación –te encargo a mein mädchen, mañana estaré todo el día con ella-

Austria se acomodó las gafas- sí, sí solo vayan, y no te preocupes por Rachell, es mi hermana estará bien conmigo en casa-

Una vez en Alemania el dueño de casa puso a su sobrino a prueba, al igual que a Amalia le entrego las pesas de mano, del mismo peso y le dieron el mismo tiempo, pero los resultados no fueron los mismos

-solo 25- Ludwig estaba extrañado –pero si tu hermana hizo 184-

-oye West, ¿no se habrá descompuesto el contador?- Prusia también estaba igual

Amalia le miraba indiferente –no, el contador está bien, yo estaba contándole también-

-bueno pasemos a la pesa grande- agrego el Alemán, viendo que Ferdinand comenzaba a incomodarse

El pequeño se recostó y comenzaron a ponerle las pesas a la barra empezaron con 20 kg los cuales levanto a medias ya que la pesa se le vino encima y tuvieron que ayudarlo, en silencio pasaron al trote, eran 30 minutos comenzaron bien todos juntos pero al cabo de 15 minutos perdieron al pequeño albino, Gilbert fue a verlo más atrás, estaba de panza en el suelo agotado, casi jadeando -¿estás bien hijo?-el pequeño asintió -¿Qué sucede aquí?- esto último lo dijo para sí mismo en un susurro…

_**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, perdonen la tardanza en actualizar pero se debe a la carencia de internet y un poco a la falta de inspiración pero bueno~ nos leeremos en un próximo capitulo**_

_**Bye-Bye**_

_**Reviews?**_


	4. Dame un mes

_**y porfin he aqui el 4to capitulo de esta historia, mil disculpas por tardar tanto pero tube dificultades tecnicas con el programa para escribir...**_

El Mein Kleine cap. 4

...Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio hasta que Alemania se acercó al albino -¿está todo en orden? –

Prusia se levantó quedando a la altura de su hermano –jä West- tomo a su hijo en brazos – lo mejor será que lo lleve a casa-

Ferdinand tenía la mirada ensombrecida y no tenía ganas de hablar, Gilbert llamo a Amalia y se despidió del alemán para tomar un vuelo a Austria…

En el Avión…

-padre- Salzburgo saco la voz de repente y comenzó a sollozar –perdón por ser tan débil-

—no eres débil y no es algo por lo que debas pedir perdón hijo- el albino le acaricio la cabeza –solo falta práctica, ya verás que pronto alcanzaras a tu hermana-

-así es bruder, y yo te ayudare- su melliza siempre lo apoyaba incondicionalmente – además no todos nacen para ser soldados o cosas por el estilo, tal vez lo tuyo es la música al igual que el tío Roderich y Mamá-

Al llegar a casa fueron recibidos sorpresivamente por Rachell quien estaba en la sala con su violín y Annie en un cochecito

-Mädchen! ¿Qué haces levantada?- Prusia se preocupó un poco -¿te has sentido bien?-

- claro que estoy bien liebe- abrazo a sus hijos y beso al prusiano –deben tener hambre, les preparare de cenar-

-niños vean a su hermanita, iré a ayudar a su madre con la cena- Gilbert se quitó la chaqueta de su uniforme militar y fue hacia la cocina

-Jä Fater no hay problema- Ferdinand tomo asiento en el sofá para descansar -¿Cómo será cuando crezca?-

Ambos hermanos mayores contemplaban a la más pequeña que dormía en su carriola

- ni idea bruder-Amalia se sentó al lado de su hermano –nosotros le enseñaremos a ella a ser fuerte, pero primero yo te enseñare a ti-

En la cocina, Nyo Austria ya se estaba poniendo el delantal de cocina cuando sintió las manos del albino que le ayudaban a atarlo en su espalda –liebe, casi me das un susto- comenzó a sacar algunas verduras y carne

-kesesese, perdón-acerco los cuchillos y comenzó a rebanar unas verduras –hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto de cocinar juntos-

Ella rio –como cuando Hungría me enseñaba a cocinar y tú también aprendías-sonrío – teníamos como 15 años- puso una olla con agua al fuego para hacer algo de sopa –y ¿Cómo les fue hoy? Fer no se veía muy animado –

-mh… más o menos- su mirada cambio un poco a una preocupada –Amalia es lejos mucho más fuerte y resistente que Ferdinand-

- pero no creo que sea algo malo ¿o sí?- La austriaca también se mostraba preocupada

-realmente no, pero él se siente decaído por no ser fuerte-suspiro –al menos Amalia logro animarlo-

-bueno tu sabes que él se ha dedicado a la música desde muy pequeño, eso le gusta-hecho un sobre de sopa al agua y comenzó a revolverlo

-sí, yo no lo voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quiera- sonrió ladino –mis hijos son libres de decidir que quieren hacer-hecho las verduras a la sartén- oh! Acabo de recordar ¿y tu hermano?-

-Fue por Elizabetha a casa de Bélgica- ve el reloj - ha tardado bastante, espero lleguen a cenar-

-conociendo al señorito seguro se perdió- el germano se echaba a reír

Estaban tan ocupados charlando y cocinando que no notaron cuando Austria, Hungría y Budapest llegaron y menos cuando la húngara se apoyó en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia la cocina y comenzó a mirarlos, hasta que decidió interrumpirlos ya que se pusieron "cariñosos" apoyados en el mueble de la cocina y tenían la estufa encendida

-Huele delicioso Srta. Austria-

Ambos germanos se sobresaltaron, y la cara de Rachell estaba tornándose roja –Hungría, no los escuche llegar-

-es que estaban muy "ocupados"- se puso a reír – solo recuerden terminar una cosa primero antes de hacer cualquier otra-

El prusiano río incomodo –s-si – miro la olla - bueno está listo-apago la estufa

-ustedes dos vallan a la mesa- dijo Elizabetha sonriendo –yo serviré, ya que cocinaron-

Cuando ya se encontraban en la mesa todos, comenzaron a comer en eso Elisya noto que su primo no estaba comiendo

-Fer ¿te sientes bien?- la pequeña húngara noto un deje de tristeza en su rostro

-déjalo- secamente interrumpió Amalia -ah estado así desde que volvimos de casa del tío West, yo hablare con él más tarde-

Elisya decidió confiar en las palabras de Linz y continúo comiendo tranquilamente, pero su pequeña charla no paso desapercibida por Gilbert y Rachell quienes de reojo estaban atentos a sus palabras. La cena continúo con tranquilidad, luego de la sopa sirvieron un Pavo con verduras, cuando Hungría lo puso en la mesa, los ojos de Prusia y Amalia parecían brillar como si en cualquier momento fueran a saltar sobre el

Ferdinand miro a su hermana –Schwester por favor contrólate-

-Si Amalia, tú y el tío Gilbert siempre son los primeros en terminar cuando cenamos carne-Elisya apoyaba a Ferdinand

Si de carne se trataba ese padre y su hija eran como lobos hambrientos, podían comer kilos de esta sin saciar su hambre, en velocidad para comer Gilbert y Amalia estaban a la par luego les seguía por mucha distancia Roderich, Ferdinand, Rachell, Elizabetha y Elisya

Roderich comenzó a repartir el pavo, y cuando termino de hacerlo noto que el Prusiano y Amalia ya habían terminado –con ustedes no se pude hacer nada- rió –son idénticos-

De pronto se escuchó un llanto, era Annie quien estaba en su carriola entre Nyo Austria y Prusia, la austriaca la cargo en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla para que dejara de llorar pero no funcionaba –oh~ ¿Qué pasa mein kleine?-

En eso el padre de la criatura le hace una seña para que se la dé, el la recibe y comienza a hacerle mimos hasta que deja de llorar –mami te asusto ¿verdad?- le dijo entre risas –sí que creces rápido ¿eh?-

(N.A: las naciones crecen relativamente más rápido que un niño normal)

Hungría miraba enternecida al albino –que buen padre es Gilbert ¿no lo cree Sr. Austria?-

-si Eli, en eso tienes razón- Roderich igual estaba un poco sorprendido de Prusia, y de lo paternal que era con sus hijos, el siempre pensó que sería un irresponsable, pero era todo lo contrario

Esa noche en la recamara de Nyo Austria y Prusia, ellos estaban en la cama, ella leía y él estaba tratando de dormir a Annie algo que parecía imposible

-vamos mein kleine, debes dormir, mami ya te dio tu leche y yo te cambie el pañal, ahora solo falta de tu parte-Prusia siempre sonriente le hablaba con calma

Pero la pequeña en vez de dormir reía y jugaba con las manos de Gilbert. De pronto dejo de jugar y se volteo hacia el –Pa-pá –los ojos del germano se abrieron de par en par y la austriaca se volteo a mirar a la pequeña

-Mädchen, ¿oíste lo mismo que yo?-estaba incrédulo

-Jä mein liebe, la escuche-ella sonreía con dulzura –fuiste su primera palabra, al igual que Amalia-dijo señalando la fotografía que tenia de sus hijos mayores en la pared – hasta en eso Ferdinand es diferente, yo fui su primera palabra pero él fue el primero en hablar-

_**Flash back **_

_**Eran las 4 de la tarde, Rachell estaba en la sala escribiendo unas partituras sentada al lado de Prusia que escribía en su diario personal, junto a ellos en una cuna corral jugaban Amalia y Ferdinand de un año y medio en apariencia con un Gilbird de peluche **_

_**-liebe, ya que la marimacha y tu hermano estan en casa de Holanda voy a preparar la cena para nosotros- se levantó del sofá y le acaricio el cabello a la austriaca mientras caminaba hacia la cocina**_

_**Ella le sonrío –jä mein hase- continuo con sus partituras**_

_**En la cuna de pronto los mellizos comenzaron a pelearse, tironeando el juguete hasta que Amalia se lo arrebato, Ferdinand iba a llorar pero su hermana le lanzo una mirada de "ni se te ocurra", así que se acercó al borde del corral tratando de llamar la atención de Rachell, pero no lograba que lo viera. Después de unos minutos tratando vio que ella se levantaba para ir con Prusia a la cocina y en medio de la desesperación…**_

_**-¡mami!-**_

_**La castaña se detuvo y volteo hacia el pequeño –mein kleine- fue hacia él y lo cargo en sus brazos-¡Gilbert, mein liebe! ¡Ven aquí!-**_

_**El Prusiano apareció en la sala quitándose el delantal de cocina -¿Qué paso mein mädchen?-**_

_**Ella le comento lo ocurrido, y claro el pequeño albino lo repitió haciendo que Gilbert también lo cargara, y mientras era alabado por sus padres miraba a su hermana que le devolvía la mirada entrecerrada desde la cuna, ese mismo día unas horas más tarde, cuando el furor por Ferdinand se terminó ella hablo…**_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

-kesesese, las mujeres de esta casa me adoran… a excepción de la marimacha-se rasca la cabeza –cada vez que puede me da de sartenazos-noto que Annie se había dormido y la puso en su cuna -Guten natch, mein kleine-

La austriaca dejo su libro en la mesita de noche, apago la luz y se acomodó junto a su marido y le beso la mejilla –guten natch mein hase-

-descansa liebe- la abrazo y la acomodo en su pecho

Mientras ellos dormían, en la habitación de enfrente, los tres más pequeños seguían despiertos hablando en voz media. Amalia le explicaba a su hermano y a su prima el plan que tenía mientras los tres se vestían con su uniforme militar

-haremos nuestro propio campo de entrenamiento, al pie de la ladera que esta hacia atrás de la casa- la germana se explicaba con claridad mientras amarraba sus botas

Ferdinand se ajustaba el cinturón -¿al costado del rio? ¿No será peligroso?-

-tsk bruder no creo que seas tan tarado como para caerte al rio- suspiro tratando de no perder a paciencia

Elisya se ajustó sus guantes de cuero –bueno podemos poner una barrera, hay unas cuantas vayas de madera en el establo-

-sí, nunca está de más algo de seguridad-dijo Amalia preparada para salir –Elisya, abre la ventana en silencio, no queremos que nuestros Padres se despierten y nos regañen por esto-

Con cuidado la pequeña húngara abrió la ventana lo suficiente para que los tres pudieran salir. Una vez afuera se encaminaron hasta viejo establo de la casona de Austria para tomar todo lo que necesitarán, entre neumáticos viejos, alambre de púas, vallas viejas y todo lo que pudiera serles útil. Luego de eso se dirigieron a orillas del río para así bajo la luz de la luna comenzar a construir su propio campo de entrenamiento militar.

La mañana siguiente, Gilbert se levantó temprano con cuidado de no despertar Rachell ni a Annie, y se dirigió a la habitación de sus hijos para preguntarles que deseaban desayunar. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar los en la habitación ni a ellos ni a la hija del señorito, preocupado se dirigió a la cocina en donde sabía que podía encontrar a Elizabetha

-¡marimacha! –Exclamó el albino -¡dime que los has visto! ¡Por favor dime que los has visto!-

Hungría quien estaba preparando un desayuno, casi murió de un infarto al escuchar a Gilbert gritar de esa manera –por Dios cálmate, ¿a quién se supone que debo haber visto?-

-Amalia, Ferdinand y Elisya no estaban en su habitación-dijo Prusia más relajado pero no menos angustiado

Elizabetha sin decir nada tomó su sartén, apagó la estufa y tomó al prusiano por la camisa –vamos a buscarlos-

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de los niños y tal como dijo Gilbert ellos no estaban, las camas seguían tendidas y notaron la ventana semi abierta. Corrieron hasta fuera de la casa y comenzaron a buscar, después que un rato llegaron registrando hasta la orilla del río, allí se encontraron con los tres menores sentados al pie de la ladera.

Amalia levantó la mirada –Mein gott, es mi papá-

-y mi mamá-dijo nerviosa Elisya

Ferdinand tembló de repente –espero que tía Elizabetha no esté enfadada-

-¿por qué lo dices bruder?-Le cuestionó la joven Linz

-¿cómo que por qué? Pues porque trae su sartén-le respondió mientras se escondía tras ella

Budapest los miro-tranquilos, aunque estuviera molesta no sería capaz de golpearnos… Creo-

Mientras ellos hablaban Prusia y Hungría llegaron donde se encontraban, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Gilbert abrazo a sus pequeños mientras que la pequeña húngara se acercó a su Madre con timidez

-¡por Fritz! Casi me mataron de un susto-Prusia seco sus lágrimas con su antebrazo –no lo vuelvan a hacer-

-perdón papá, no queríamos preocuparte-Ferdinand se disculpó cabizbajo

-si vas a castigar a alguien, que sea yo-dijo secamente Amalia –esto fue mi idea-

Prusia los miro a ambos y les sonrió –no voy a castigar los, me conformo con saber que están a salvo-

Al mismo tiempo Hungría miraba seriamente a Elisya mientras ésta se acercaba a ella, cuando la pequeña llegó a su lado un poco asustada y con la cabeza gacha Elizabetha cambio su semblante, dejó caer la sartén para poder abrazarla y besarle la frente –gracias a Dios estás bien-miró prusiano y le hizo una seña para que regresaran a la casa.

Antes de seguir a Hungría, el albino proceso lo que dijo Amalia, "_Esto fue mi idea_" –oye mein kleine mädchen ¿Qué es lo que fue tu…-ve el improvisado campo-…idea?-

Los menores miraban a Prusia en silencio, no sabían si estaban a punto de regañarlos, castigarlos o algo peor

-¿ustedes hicieron eso?-Elizabetha se acercó a lo construido -…increíble…-

En la casa, Austria y su Hermana se encontraba en la cocina ella le comentaba lo que había ocurrido con Annie en la noche pasada, justo en ese instante aparecieron la húngara y el albino con sus respectivos hijos

-Mein liebe ¿saliste con los niños?-Le interrogó Rachell la al verlo entrar

Miró a sus hijos de reojo –eh… Si liebe-respondió sentándose a su lado –niños vayan a lavarse la cara y vengan a desayunar-

Los aludidos le sonrieron y partieron al baño seguidos de Elisya. Roderich observó a Elizabetha guardar su sartén, servir el café a él y a Gilbert, la leche a Nyo Austria y a los niños y finalmente sentarse junto a él

-Eli ¿ustedes también salieron?- El austriaco preguntó -¿a dónde fueron?-

-pues, fuimos a ver los árboles de manzanas al jardín-le respondió sonriente la húngara –y me topé con Prusia cuando venía de vuelta-

cuando ya habian terminado de desayunar, los tres menores volvieron a salir esta vez bajo la autorizacion de Prusia y Húngria, antes de salir Ferdiand se devolvio y de acerco a Gilbert

-un mes- Prusia le miro confundido -dentro de un mes quiero volver a hacer las pruebas de resistencia con el tio West-

se veia decidido a salir adelante-jä mein kleine-le revolvio el cabello -ahora ve con tu hermana, debo atender a tu madre para que descanse un poco-

Amalia vio a su hermano salir recien de la casa -bruder ¿porque tardaste?-

-le dije a papá que me diera un mes para volver a dar la prueba de resistencia en Alemania- el pequeño albino le aclaro a Linz -¿podras ayudarme?-

-Kesesese!- las estruendosa risa de amalia resono en los oidos de Budapest y Salzburgo -no hay nada que esta Austro Prusa no pueda hacer- ella siempre vista al frente -si es un mes o una semana, sera pan comido-

Salzburgo trago gruezo y Budapest le palmeo la espalda -estaras bien Fer-

_**Bueno ya veremos a que tipo de entrenamiento someteran al pobre de Ferdinand, espero tener pronto el siguiente capitulo. y me disculpo de antemano si llego a terdar demasiado**_

_**bueno nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion mis pocos pero fieles lectores, un gran saludo a mis lectoras del grupo de rol **_

_**PD : Yun se que estas siguiendo el fic c:**_

_**bye-bye!**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
